


豪勉-苹果

by SweetSuho



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSuho/pseuds/SweetSuho
Summary: 他梦到他们一起吃同一个苹果。
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 2





	豪勉-苹果

【那顾间的怦然心动,像是盛夏里尝到的一口酸涩的青苹果的  
味道。以至于此后的每一个闷热的夏夜,他总是银转难眠。】  
哪一个瞬间让你怦然心动呢?

崔珉豪无数次去回想见到金俊勉的第一面。

搬到练习生宿舍的第一天,拖来的行李还没有着落,崔珉豪一个人堂皇的站在客厅里,也不知道该往哪儿落脚。  
然后他出现了,推开房门,看到客厅中央的崔珉豪,便眨眨眼晴,微笑道:“你就是新来的练习生吧?过来吧,你和我一个房间。”  
或许是出于对新面孔的照顾,他还上前帮崔珉豪提了个包。  
也许是这一瞬间的心动?初来乍到的新人,收到前辈的照顾,难免会滋生感激之情。可也只是感激之情而已。更何况,下一秒,这份感激之情就夏然而止了。  
“我今天会回家住,这里就交给你啦。”金俊勉说,他推开房门,里面是堆成山的衣服还有四处散落的行李箱,以至于崔珉豪几个月后还是时常会怀疑是不是因为练习生宿舍不够用所以他和金俊勉只能挤在衣帽间里。

第一面并不是什么太美好的记忆。

后来呢?第一次发现有些不太一样是什么时候呢?

大概是某天同期练习生不知从哪儿借到了一张19禁的光碟和一个dvd播放机,趁看经纪人不在,几个人便悄悄地凑到一起研究起来。女优开始脱衣服的时候,所有人都发出了心照不宣的笑声,女优喘着气的“雅蠟蝶”灌入耳朵里,酥酥麻麻的,崔珉豪忍不住咽了咽口水。不知不觉几个人都凑到了屏幕面前,生怕错过细节。屏幕里散发出来的荷尔蒙,显然吸引了这群小男孩儿所有的注意,几个人挤在一起,只剩下变重的呼吸声。  
崔珉豪有些口干舌燥,便转头找水喝,看到坐在一旁一声不吭的金俊勉脸也红红的。  
他为什么会脸红?他不是……  
崔珉豪是无意间发现金俊勉的秘密的,某次和金俊勉借手提电脑找资料,看到桌面上的视频文件便下意识点开了。是两个男人交缠的肉体。  
金俊勉后来似乎是想起了自己没删掉的这段影片,旁敲侧击的问过崔珉豪有没有在他电脑里看到什么病毒文件,崔珉豪笑笑：“没注意啊,我下完资料就关掉了电脑。”  
金俊勉的表情像是松了一口气。  
对于金俊勉的性向问题,崔珉豪并不是很在意,但他也不希望金俊勉知道自己发现了他的秘密,那大概只会让他们俩人之间的关系变得尴尬。  
所以,既然是喜欢男孩子,为什么看AV会脸红呢?崔珉豪陷入这个奇怪的思维怪圈里,以至于影片的后半部分都没能看进去。  
直到晚上睡觉,躺在床上,耳边是金俊勉熟睡的呼吸声,闭上眼晴,却是金俊勉白天通红的脸。

人的性向是会变化的吗?

崔珉豪真是搞不明白。从前辈口中听说金俊勉和学校里一个同级的姑娘在一起的事情的时候,崔珉豪把嘴里的拉面汤喷得坐在对面的前辈浑身都是。  
“阿西,你小子要干嘛啊。”  
“咳咳咳咳……对不起对不起。”崔珉豪被呛得不轻,边咳嗽边道歉,“前辈你确定吗?俊勉前辈交了女朋友?”  
“那当然,最近放学都是送了那个姑娘回家才来练习室的。你别说,金俊勉这小子,还没出道人气就已经那么高了,我在学校怎么就没女生追我呢?明明我也是SM的练习生。”前辈笑道。

晚上的时候崔珉豪特意等了金俊勉一起回宿舍。金俊勉似乎心情不错,还请了崔珉豪吃炒年糕。软糯的年糕融化在唇齿间,很快又被辣酱席卷得味蕾发麻。  
“俊勉哥。”崔珉豪道,“你恋爱了?”  
金俊勉愣了愣,便笑道:“怎么你小子也知道了,一定又是A君告诉你的吧。”  
“公司不是不让谈恋爱吗?”  
金俊勉眨眨眼晴:“你不告诉经纪人哥哥不就可以了?”  
“俊勉哥,不能骗人。”  
“这哪里是骗人,只是要你保守秘密而已。”金俊勉道,辣酱让他的嘴变得红红的,他用纸一遍遍的摽拭。  
“我是说,不能骗人。”崔珉豪又重复了一遍,“你不爱她,为什么要和她交往呢?”  
金俊勉被崔珉豪逗乐了,道:“诶,你小子知道什么是爱吗?我可比你多吃半年饭！”  
“哥你明明……”  
“我明明什么?”  
“我看过哥电脑里的视频。”

崔珉豪也不晓得金俊勉什么时候和那个姑娘分手的,他也没多少机会问,每到考核周,总是忙得量头转向,而金俊勉也在那两天搬出了宿舍,回家去住了。留了封信给崔珉豪,上面只有  
句话:对不起。  
两人就这样莫名其妙地闹起了别扭。崔珉豪也试过在练习结束后特意留下来等金俊勉,他是个直来直去的个性,对他而言化解矛盾最有效的方法就是面对面好好谈谈。可是金俊勉一直躲着他,他在练习窒的门口站几个小时,金俊勉就能在练习室里呆几个小时。  
他都不上厕所吗?!崔珉豪抖了抖自己发麻的腿,腹诽道。  
隔壁结束练习出来的前辈,见到崔珉豪,诧异道:“你在这儿做什么?”  
“我在等俊勉哥。”  
“那你干嘛不直接进练习室去等他呢?”  
是啊,干嘛不进去呢?其实崔珉豪也不晓得要怎么去面对金俊勉,这层捅破了的窗户纸,让金俊勉在他面前毫无秘密可言,该不自在的明明是金俊勉,为什么连他自己也这样畏手畏脚呢？  
挣扎了一会儿,崔珉豪还是拉开了练习室的门,一瞬间笑出了声。音乐还在响着,金俊勉却坐在镜子旁边,倚靠看镜子蜡缩成一团，睡着了。  
崔珉豪觉得自己就像全天下第二傻的傻瓜,而第一就是金俊勉。这个人为什么可以别扭到这个地步,宁愿在这里睡觉都不愿和自己好好谈谈。  
他试着推了推金俊勉,没想到对方只是扭扭身子,干脆换了个更舒服的姿势继续睡觉。崔珉豪无语,只能脱下自己的外套给金俊勉盖上,将练习室的空调温度调高了些后便走了。

快要流汗的温度。  
金俊勉章开了盖在自己身上的衣服,腹诽崔珉豪那小子是不是真的想热死自己。其实在他推门进来的时候金俊勉就醒了。还没想好怎么面对,干脆继续装睡。  
没想到崔珉豪居然就那样在自己面前坐了那么久。就算闭着眼晴,金俊勉也能感受到崔珉豪正盯着他看。如果崔珉豪再坐会儿,大概就能看到金俊勉额头上冒出的紧张的汗珠。金俊勉  
很满意于自己的演技,崔珉豪并没有发现他在装睡。  
崔珉豪大概是天下第一大傻瓜吧。  
大概从见到崔珉豪的第一面起,金俊勉就知道自己喜欢上他了那个站在客厅里手足无措的瘦高男孩儿,自己不过帮他拿了个行李就连连鞠躬道谢,大眼晴长睫毛扑闪扑闪的。  
其实自从知道新来的练习生会和自己住一起之后,金俊勉就做好了搬回家住的打算。金俊勉是个过于理性的人,他擅长于自我剖析,他对于自己的性向也有着非常清晰的认识。但同时,  
他对自己现阶段的目标更清晰,他想出道,并且不希望牲向成为他出道路上的阻碍。避免和同性过于亲密的接触,就能减少节外生枝的几率。  
可是在看到崔珉豪的眼晴的时候他还是脑子一热的留在了宿舍里。  
他们同吃同住,偶尔练习也会一起去,跳舞跳得热了崔珉豪就会脱掉自己的上衣,露出少年纤瘦的胸膛。金俊勉则从来将自己包裹的严严实实,汗水顺着发梢滑进衣领里。休息的时候崔  
珉豪会用瓶盖盛了冷水,乘金俊勉不备就从头淋下,让金俊勉浑身一哆曚,金俊勉笑看打他,他便去捉金俊勉的手腕,笑着闹看俩人滚成一团。当崔珉豪从背后抱住金俊勉的时候,金俊勉就会安静下来。崔珉豪以为这是自己发现的制胜金俊勉的罩门。却不知道是因为金俊勉每次被他从背后抱住时都会瞬间思绪掉线。  
崔珉豪很喜欢和金俊勉挤在一张床上睡觉,金俊勉睡觉时总是蜷缩成一团,极度缺乏安全感的姿势,崔珉豪便会凑过去,从背后环抱住金俊勉。如果说冬天是为了取暖,夏天还抱着金俊勉睡,大概是崔珉豪的习惯了。而金俊勉只能伴随着自己紧张的心跳声入睡。  
金俊勉是想将这样的朋友关系保持下去的。尽管他晚上做的春梦里,崔珉豪出现的频率越来越高。他很自信于自己的演技,崔珉豪不会发现他的小心思,两个人当朋友,将来或许还能一起出道,一起站在千万人注视的舞台上,是金俊勉对未来最完美的规划。  
他一直忐忑于崔珉豪知道他的性向之后他该怎么面对。在崔珉豪发现他最后的秘密之前,他只能想办法逃离崔珉豪。或许逃得越远,他就能越理智。

然而现实总是脱轨。

崔珉豪顺看金俊勉的锁骨一路吻到小腹,舌尖在他平坦的小腹上打看转,让他忍不住一阵阵的颤栗。崔珉豪的双手扣在金俊勉腰两侧,让他无处可躲。他们彼此亲吻,双手毫无章法的在对方身上揉来捏去,尽力的汲取看对方身上的温度。也许是下身一刻不间断的抽送弄疼了对方,金俊勉掐得崔珉豪非常痛,然而饥饿感像是从胃里喷涌而出,只剩下想要将身下的人吞食入腹的欲望,这欲望烧得崔珉豪口干舌燥,亲吻已经不足以让崔珉豪解渴,金俊勉柔软的舌仿佛在挑逗着崔珉豪的意志力,唇齿间碾磨出的细小呻吟,仔细一听就会发现,是金俊勉在叫崔珉豪的名字。  
崔珉豪紧紧抱住金俊勉,仿佛这样就能把对方揉进身体里去似的,他刚想叫金俊勉的名字,却突然怀里一空。  
崔珉豪醒了。  
他现在躺在中国宿舍的小床上,抱着被子,被臼炽灯照得眼晴痛，  
一扭头,就看见金俊勉正坐在隔壁的床上吃苹果,贝齿咬在脆嫩的果肉上,果肉细胞崩裂开,清脆得声音惹得崔珉豪越发口渴。  
“哥,我也想吃苹果。”崔珉豪说。  
金俊勉抬眼看了他一眼,道:“恩。”又拿了一个苹果进了浴室。  
公司为了开拓中国的市场,便安排这群年纪轻轻的练习生来中国留学,命运也真是巧,崔珉豪又分到了和金俊勉一个宿舍,金俊勉没法再躲着崔珉豪,两人已经这样这样相顾无言了快一  
个星期,这是两人到中国来之后说的第一句话。崔珉豪还没完全清醒,他坐在床上,用力的揉搓着自己的脸。  
脑海里却仍然充斥满了刚刚梦中的情景。  
“珉豪。”金俊勉叫他。  
他转过头去,金俊勉便递上了洗好的苹果。  
水珠还挂在果皮上,亮晶晶的。金俊勉的指尖是粉色的。  
“看什么,快拿着啊。”金俊勉说。  
崔珉豪接了过来,咔擤一口咬下去。酸到了耳根。  
“这!这个怎么这么酸!”崔珉豪被酸得快流眼泪,眯起眼晴的时候,他看到金俊勉已经笑成了弯弯的月牙眼。

晚上崔珉豪又做了一个梦,梦里他和金俊勉在吃同一个苹果。  
每当吃到最后,两人即将盾齿相触的时候,他便醒了。这个梦反反复复地纠缠了他快一周。  
直到崔珉豪又一次半夜醒来,他面对看漆黑的天花板发了会儿呆,翻下床,蹑手蹑脚的钻进了金俊勉的被窝里,从背后慢慢抱住金俊勉。  
崔珉豪额头抵在金俊勉的后颈离里:“就让我抱一会儿吧。”  
金俊勉也许是睡得太沉了,并没有任何的反抗,崔珉豪享受着金俊勉身上的温度,慢慢睡着。  
醒来的时候怀里又是空荡荡的。金俊勉已经不知什么时候起床了,正站在床尾穿衣服。  
“钟铉他们已经先去餐厅了。”金俊勉说。  
崔珉豪揉揉眼晴。才想起今天是另一个前辈成年的生日,一起来中国的练习生们约了去吃西餐,还约定了都要穿正装赴约。他从床上坐起来,目不转晴的盯着镜子里正在扣衬衫纽扣的金  
俊勉。金俊勉抬起头的时候两人的目光正好在镜子里相遇。金俊勉愣了愣,不看痕迹的转了转身体,低下头去继续和那个扣不上的皮带做斗争。  
“我帮你吧。”崔珉豪走过去,在金俊勉面前蹲了下去。  
离得实在是太近,崔珉豪的手总是不小心碰到金俊勉某个私密的地方。尽管隔看几层布料,金俊勉也还是有些紧张,他不得不屏住呼吸,以防止那些奇怪的念头不由自主的涌现出来,可是实在太近了,就连崔珉豪的呼吸都仿佛穿过了那几层薄薄的布料,穿透了他的皮肤,让他徵微发抖。他推了一把崔珉豪。  
“我自己来吧。”  
崔珉豪的手却没有丝毫离开的意思。反而摸索上了金俊勉的腰线。  
“……哥””他的手环过金俊勉的腰,脸没入金俊勉的腹间:“我这两天一直在做一个梦,关于你……”

少年的亲吻是很冲直撞的侵略,吻得金俊勉喘不上气来,崔珉豪长长的睫毛扫在他的眼皮上,他不得不用手肘撑开一点点崔珉豪和自己之间的距离,才勉强呼吸到了几口氧气。  
他抬手拍了掐崔珉豪的脸,看崔珉豪疼得龇牙咧嘴,才确认这不是梦境。崔珉豪低头吻过他的侧脸,双手一个个解开他胸前的纽扣。  
他一遍遍的说:“俊勉哥,我喜欢你啊……”  
“恩,我也是。”金俊勉也一遍遍的回答他。  
他的手完全探入金俊勉敞开的衬衫里,少年纤瘦的身体完完全全的困于他的双臂中,有些发抖。崔珉豪也在发抖,他抱看金俊勉,却不知道下一步该怎么做,荷尔蒙引起的性冲动让他下半身胀的厉害。平时看的成人影片并不能教给他足够正确的步骤,只能跟随着本能,双手在对方身上探索。当他摸到金俊勉同样肿胀的下身时,他轻轻拉住金俊勉尚未扣好的腰带:“哥……我可以……吗?”  
金俊勉点点头,又主动凑上来吻他,温热的嘴唇含起来是甜甜的。  
崔珉豪得到了允诺,便手忙脚乱的去扯金俊勉的裤子,那外裤倒是簌的一下滑到了脚腕,内裤扯了半天才将将褪到金俊勉的大腿。  
金俊勉推开他,弯下腰自己将内裤脱去了,衬衣还松垮垮的搭在肩上,从锁骨到小腹,一览无遗。他转身坐到了床上,笑盈盈的看看崔珉豪。  
“你过来。”  
崔珉豪走过去,慢慢将金俊勉推倒在床上。  
没有润滑液,经验也匮乏的两个人疼得大汗淋滴,崔珉豪还是只能捧看小弟弟在入口来回蹭。抬头看到金俊勉也紧紧皱着眉，原本高昂着头的分身也软了下去,金俊勉现在也并没有多好受。  
崔珉豪心疼的去吻他皱起来的眉头,一路追着吻到脸颊,算是帮金俊勉和自己缓解紧张感。两人面对面坐看,崔珉豪干脆将金俊勉抱起来,让他张开双腿跨坐到自己腿上,这样的姿势让金俊勉的不在浑身紧绷,崔珉豪扶看金俊勉的腰,欲望一点点被温热的后穴吞入。  
每一寸进入都很艰难,金俊勉趴在崔珉豪肩上,喘气的声音混合看一点含糊的哭腔,直到完全没入,和金俊勉的呻吟截然不同的是崔珉豪的吸气声。  
初体验让血气不受支配地都涌在了下半身,缺氧的大脑只剩下愉悦的感受,他拍着金俊勉的腰,让他缓缓动了几下。只剩下酸麻的知觉,他在金俊勉耳边喘看气道:“哥,你里面好舒服。”  
也许是因为害羞,也许是因为快感开始渐渐占据上位,金俊勉雪白的皮肤映出淡淡的粉色,脸颊则早已红透。他尝试着上下动了动,崔珉豪的分身在他体内来回的摩擤,分身上跳动的青  
筋一次次刮过他教感的内壁,酥痒的感觉让他双腿发软,他开始晃动腰肢,好让崔珉豪的性器能反复刺激到他体内最酥麻的那一点。他已经顾不上自己发出的是呻吟还是哭腔,崔珉豪吹在他耳边的气息让他失去了最后的力气,他只能伏在崔珉豪肩上,大口的喘气。  
见怀里的人已经没了力气,崔珉豪再次将他压入了柔软的被子里,直到精疲力尽。

他们拥抱在一起,欲望发泄过后的亲吻只剩下温鑿的缠绵,他们鼻尖相触,睁开眼晴眼神相遇的时候,两人都忍不住笑弯了眼。  
直到电话铃声打破了两人之间的宁静。  
后来崔珉豪也没能想明白,金俊勉为什么可以那么冷静的抽离出去,好像一切都没发生过一样。电话是钟铉打来的,金俊勉接了电话就进浴室洗澡去了,甚至是穿好了衣服才从浴室出来。从去前辈的生日会到回来,崔珉豪每次想去拉金俊勉或是做些相对亲密的动作,都会被金俊勉不看痕迹的挡开。  
崔珉豪不明白,真的不明白。  
回到宿舍,崔珉豪拉过金俊勉来作势要亲。金俊勉也没躲,任由看崔珉豪将自己唇齿间的氧气都掠夺干净。崔珉豪扯开金俊勉衬衣的手法也有些粗暴,断了线的扣子弹到地上,打看转滚  
进看不见的角落里。崔珉豪的手伸问金俊勉的裤子时被挡掉了。  
“可以了。”金俊勉说,他将丢了纽扣的衬衣拉拢。  
“为什么?”崔珉豪有些着急,“哥,我们不是早上才……为什么白天你就一直躲看我呢?是不是我弄疼你了你生气了?”  
“……不是。”  
“哥,我只是想拥抱你,想拉拉你的手而已,你不要躲着我好不好。恋人之间不就应该这样吗?”  
崔珉豪已经自动将两人的关系定义为了恋人,金俊勉却只能在心里叹口气。  
“崔珉豪,我们现在不是恋人。”金俊勉道。  
金俊勉这一句话像是一盆开水从他头上淋下,一瞬间只剩下绝望的痛和麻木,他有些不知所措,以至于金俊勉说的话他都不能听进去多少。  
“我们现在更重要的目标,是一起出道。”金俊勉说,“我们不能在一起,那样对你或者对我,都不是一件好事。”  
“所以你是希望我们当做什么都没发生过吗?”  
“不是没发生过……只是……”金俊勉的眼神闪躲,像是下了很大的决心,道,“我们回到好朋友的位置,不是更好吗?”  
崔珉豪摇摇头:“不可能的,哥,我喜欢你,我不想只和你做朋友。”  
晚上,崔珉豪抱着枕头去了温流和钟铉是宿舍,温流和钟铉以为崔珉豪是来找他俩玩,还一个劲儿的追问金俊勉怎么没来,崔珉豪含糊的说金俊勉睡了,俩人才没再多问。  
就这么把暗恋了两年的崔珉豪从自己身边推开,金俊勉也是舍不得的。昨晚崔珉豪爬上他的床之后,他就一整夜没睡看,心想着只是放纵自己这一个晚上,醒来就不会再动摇自己的决心。  
可当早上崔珉豪抱着住他,他的决心还是一瞬间瓦解了,甚至连最后的防线都崩溃决堤。可是他抱崔珉豪抱得越紧,也就越害怕,如果不及时纠正这一切,脱轨的列车都会跌进深渊。  
推开了崔珉豪,反而让他更安心一些。

很多年后崔珉豪也问过金俊勉,如果再回到那个时候,会不会还推开自己。金俊勉想了很久,摇摇头,说,不会。崔珉豪说，可是我一定会放你走。  
这个世界没有时光机,没有那么多的如果,也没有可以重来一次的17岁。崔珉豪也常常会怀念起那天晚上金俊勉给他洗的那个苹果,明明是鲜嫩的红色的外皮,果肉为什么那么酸,酸到流眼泪,酸到想起来都还是会流眼泪。  
如今金俊勉时常会开玩笑说和崔珉豪已经找不到过去那种感觉了,虽然出道后分分合含现在是甜蜜的地下恋情,但总是少了点什么。崔珉豪甩甩手中的银色的应援棒:“我觉得哥现在这个状态就很好啊,很帅气呢。”  
“我是说我们啦!我们俩。如果那时候就坚定的和你在一起了,现在能拥有的回忆会更多吧？毕竟现在忙到我们连见一面都只能抽出演唱会前的这一点点时间。”金俊勉嘟看嘴,一副委屈的模样。  
崔珉豪便凑过去亲他的嘴角笑道:“现在也不算晚。你想要回忆的话,不如我在这里给你制造一点?”金俊勉被他盯得脸红话还没说完,门推开了,世勋问道:“哥,你们在这儿啊,见到钟仁了吗?”  
“钟仁?……啊天啊……我怎么一不小心就……”金俊勉刚刚带昨天不小心受伤的金钟仁去了厕所,钟仁害羞的说让哥过五分钟再来接自己,没想到金俊勉在后台偶遇到了崔珉豪,忙着谈恋爱竟然一下子忘了钟仁还被自己放在卫生间。也顾不上崔珉豪,急急忙忙的跑出去了。  
崔珉豪看着金俊勉的背影,忍不住笑了。  
错过的十七岁也许是补不回来了,可是金俊勉现在也有了那时想要的事业,自己也得到了那时得不到的金俊勉。  
崔珉豪抓起休息室里果盘里的苹果,咔吱咬了一口。是甜的,  
崔珉豪笑弯了眼。  
END


End file.
